I'm a God?
by sophie19114
Summary: Homeless, tired, and ever so annoyed, Lucy Heartfilia finds herself meeting a strange man in the park. After saving him from a dog, and an unexpected kiss on the forehead, her life gets turned upside down. The world of the Gods and spirits suddenly gets thrust upon her, but will she accept her new role as Land God? Will the ever so elusive fox, Natsu, ever give her a chance?
1. Chapter 1

_High school student, Lucy Heartfilia, the protagonist of our lovely little story, is a young woman charmed with beauty, kindness, and just a bit of a daring side. As of now though, she is looking completely worn out. But why do you ask? Why not? Her father's love is gambling, and they are drowning in debt. Who would blame her? Oh, but there's more! She was evicted, her father MIA and not there to help her. Now, we find our little heroine out in the cold night, sitting on a bench with what little things she has. Oh what will become of our poor little Lucy?_

* * *

Lucy sat on the cold iron bench, the fall breeze hitting her bare knees. "Of course I had to be evicted on such a cold night," she grumbled to herself.

With dark circles under her eyes she looked up at the night sky, hoping, praying, for something good in her life for once, and as if her prayer was answered, she heard a sudden cry for help accompanied by a barking dog.

"Help, please, someone help!" the high pitched voice cried out.

Naturally, Lucy went to investigate the source, and when she found it, the sight astounded her. Before her was a man, presumably in his late twenties to early thirties, up a tree with tears in his eyes. Below stood a dog no larger than a small child, barking at him.

"Please, get it away!" he cried out again.

Lucy, perplexed by the whole situation, simply shooed the dog away, and then looked back up at the man. He slowly noticed that the source of his distress was nowhere to be seen, and proceeded to climb down the tree.

The man gracefully pushed his unusually shoulder length silver hair out of his face, and readjusted his glasses. "Oh I can't thank you enough young lady!" he rejoiced. "The first night I'm back in this town in such a long time, and I get hassled by a beast like that!"

"You don't like dogs?" Lucy asked.

He sighed. "No, I guess I'm not getting the warm welcome I wanted from this town. Do you live here?"

Lucy thought about her answer for a moment. "Yes but….as of now I have no home," she smiled through her sadness.

* * *

_And so, Lucy explained her situation to the kind stranger, and to her surprise, he sat and listened to her._

* * *

"Oh my, that's just awful!" he told her. "You must hate your father for that!"

Lucy just nodded, not knowing how to respond.

"I'm one to talk," the man sighed as he looked to the pavement. "I abandoned my home as well. It's been years since I've been there. I wonder how everyone is doing without me. I can expect a good beating from Natsu when I get in the door."

Lucy watched the man as he kept babbling on about his hardships. "Who's Natsu?" she wondered.

"But you have a home to go back to, right? You should be grateful, I don't have anywhere to go," she nervously rubbed the back of her neck.

Suddenly, the man got up. "Then I will leave mine to you. It cannot stay unattended forever. I would not have to worry anymore either. And," then, the man bent down towards Lucy, and gently guided her bangs away from her forehead. "You are more worthy than I will ever be," he spoke gently as he placed a kiss there.

Lucy was stunned, too shocked to say anything. She touched the place he had kissed, her cheeks bright red.

"Now," the man pulled out a little piece of paper. "Follow this map and tell them Mikage told you to go there, they shouldn't have a problem," he began to walk away, but before he was out of sight, he said one last thing. "You are their new lady and mistress after all," and then he was gone.

Lucy stood there for a few moments before she looked down and the paper he had given her. "Lady and mistress?" she questioned. She thought about her options for a moment, and then nodded. "I have nothing else to lose," she shrugged.

* * *

AN: Hey! It has been forever since I've updated or written anything. I'm sorry guys, lifes gotten crazy lately. Anyway I saw a piece of fanart and I just had to write this crossover! I don't usually write them, but this was just too good. Anyway, the first of many chapters? I need to know if you guys think I should continue! Review!


	2. Chapter 2

After walking for some time Lucy stopped in front of her destination, a scowl on her face. "That's the last time I trust anyone!" she yelled.

Before her stood an old, run down shrine, seemingly on its last leg. Lucy sighed, knowing that she shouldn't have gotten her hopes up to begin with, but then something strange and unnerving happened. Red flames burst all around her, and two, very childlike voices began to speak.

"Welcome back Lord Mikage!" one said.

"You are finally home!" the other rejoiced.

As if things couldn't get any weirder, the sources of the voices appeared. They stood no larger than a child of five years old, if they were even standing. They floated in the air! They wore masks that covered their faces, and sported little kimonos.

Lucy, standing there with a look of pure fear, screamed. "Ah, ghosts!"

With that she tried to dart away, her fear the only thing driving her feat. Being as clumsy as she was, Lucy managed to trip over something, and stumble inside of the shrine through the front door. Landing nearly on her face, she quickly jolted up, an ominous purple fog resting in the room. In the distance she could see a figure standing there, the room too dark to see who or what it was.

"So it really is you," the figure suddenly spoke.

Lucy stared in horror as she slowly began to make out the figure before her. There was no missing it, the man had a tail! With ears to match as well. His hair, as well as his animal like appendages, were all a very peculiar shade of red, they looked pink almost.

Having turned his head, his faced appeared to be human, except for a stray fang protruding from his mouth. "Where the hell have you been?" He spoke calm, way too calm for Lucy's liking. "Twenty years is a hell of a long time, felt like forever to me!"

As Lucy's screams finally decided to leave her mouth, the odd man began to yell, waving his foot around. "Die!" he bellowed.

The chaos ended as soon as it began, Lucy staring straight into the eyes of the strange man who had tried to kill her. After a few moments he stood up, a look of disappointment making its way onto his face. "This is not Mikage," he spoke dryly.

The two "ghosts" Lucy has seen prior to almost dying appeared once more. "But master Natsu," one spoke as it lifted Lucy's bangs. "The mark of the Land God is present on the forehead, as you can see."

The other then chimed in, its tiny finger pointing at Lucy. "I can sense his spiritual energy too!"

"That does not make her Mikage," he spoke harshly as he sat town, others staring at her as well. "Now then girl, who exactly are you?"

AN: Woah, another chapter after so long! Well here you go, tell me what you think!


End file.
